Kid vs Invaderz
by AnonymousBiscuits
Summary: IMPORTANT NOTICE! When 2 new kids move in to bootsvile, 2 kids find that they both have something in common. And wel,l a certain irken pairs up with an evil spcae alien kat to take over earth. Who will win? Fixing any mistakes
1. Dib and Coop

**Kids vs Invaders**  
><em>Summary: When 2 new kids move in to bootsvile, 2 kids find that they both have something in common. And wel,l a certain irken pairs up with an evil spcae alien kat to take over earth. Who will win? (DUN DUN DUNNN)<em>  
><strong>Disclaimer!: I DO NOT OWN INVADER ZIM OR KID VS KAT. YOU SHOULD KNOW WHO THEY BELONG TO!<strong>

Coop was walking to school with his ripped up clothes. His clothes were ripped and torn because of the fight he had with Kat earlier in the morning. He then saw a kid that had a big head, trench coat, and a blue shirt with a face on it followed by his scythe hair. Coop had no idea who the heck he was. That was untill he saw another kid who had no ears, green skin, a dress, and black boots and gloves. Everyone heard when they heard the green kid shout out " YOU WILL NEVER DEFEAT ME DIB-STINK! FOR I AM ZIM!". Coop imediatly thought he was an alien. Coop decided to watch his every movement. That was untill the school bell rang. Well, he had no time to 'watch his every movement' now. Coop then meeted up with his friend Dennis when he went inside the school. "Hey Coop,did you see the crazy green kid this morning?". "I did, but you know, don't you suspect something about him?" asked Coop. "No, not really...why?"."Well don't you realize he's probablly an alien?". This time, Dennis actually diden't believe Coop."No, He probablly has an rare skin disease. See?" Dennis then grabs a book and shows the page of the 'skin disease'."But-" Before Coop could finish his sentace, the school bell rang."We should hurry to our class now." was the last thing Dennis said before they both went to math teacher, introuduced new students to the class.

"Hello we have two new students. Would you like to introduce yourselfs?" she said."My name is Dib, I'm a paranormel investigator. I actually found bigfoot once!" Dib said with an almost cheery voice. "Uh... hello human-earth worms! My name is Zim and..uh...I'm normal!" Zim said with the most (retarded) weirdest voice ever. Lorne then whispered something to Harley's ear "The new green kid is a weirdo". They both chuckeled. "Alien!" Dib yelled to Zim."HUMAN FILTH" Zim yelled back to Dib. They both had an loooong argument until could cut them off.  
>But while they where argueing, Coop was actually happy. 'Finally, someone who actually knows the new kid is an alien!'. Then, an idea came to Coop.'Maybe if I can team up with Dib, I can finally stop Kat from invading earth! And probablly the new kid Zim!'. "Boys stop argueing!" she said cutting them off."He's not a normal kid! ZIM IS AN ALIEN!" Dib shouted."The stink-boy lies! Zim is completely normal!" Zim said. "Just take your seats..." said.'Great another kid who believes aliens' she said in her head. After school, Coop went up to Dib and asked him a few questions."So you believe in aliens correct?". "Believe? I try to save the world from them! Well I might sound crazy but..." Dib then whispered it it Coop's ear "But... Zim is an alien!". Coop then smiled."No way! My sister's cat is an alien!" Dib also smiled "So you actually believe me?" Dib was overjoyced. "Ofcourse I do! And you believe me right?" Coop said. "What those this Kat look like first?" Dib asked. "Well, he's purple and has a weird alien collar!" Coop said. "Oh, then I believe you!" Dib said. "Hey wanna come over to my house? We can probablly think of a plan to stop them from invading earth!" Coop said with a big smile on his face. " Sure! We'll stop your alien cat problem first then stop Zim. 2 vs 1!" Dib shouted aloud (no one heard though). "Well then what are we waiting for?" Coop and Dib then rushed to Coop's house. During that Zim was eavesdropping Dib. "So the stink-humans are trying to stop Zim from invading the world? NOTHING WILL STOP ZIM FOR I AM ZIM!" Zim shouted out loud. Then everyone stared, as if Zim was crazy (which he probably is XD)."Uh.. as in.. the OTHER human Zim!". The crowd was then satisfied then continued on what they were originaly doing. Zim decided to go where Kat is and try to persuade him to team up and defeat the 'earth-monkeys'.<br>_**END OF CHAPTER 1**_


	2. IMPORTANT NOTICE!

**HELLO READERS!~ **

**Thank you for still following this fic, but sadly, i hate to announce it will no longer update. Well... sort of. Details are listed on my profile. Anyways, I'm leaving this account for a new one. All the fics are old and poorly written. I have no intention of updating them. Well, that is, if anyone is still interested. Even if I ****_do _****leave this account, if enough people want me to update my stories I will. Even if I have another account. If not, I will move onto my new account. For now, even if it's only one person wanting me to update, I shall depart. Farewell, maybe. We'll see.**

**~AnonymousBiscuits**


End file.
